


Autumn

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [19]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha Solar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because yes, F/F, Forget tame ch2 is not tame, Girl Penis, Kinda tame tho, Omega Wheein, Rough Sex, Smut, Wheein curses a good bit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Wheein hadn't given it a lot of thought before. She knew the soft vanilla smell on Byulyi's clothes was an older alpha, a close friend."Only a friend," the beta had assured her, and she didn't know why until tonight.Byulyi didn't want her to be jealous, and she was right, because the first thought she has when she sees Kim Yongsun isplease don't smell good because you're already attractive.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh MMM for life but I will never decide a ship  
> Like, moonsun? The shit. Hwabyul? Jesus, hot. Wheesun? Might be my fave, very sweet but devastatingly sexy at the same time and ugh.  
> The world will never know.  
> I am so hesitant to write Mamamoo because they're my ults and I'm just not sure if I can do their vibrant personalities justice, but hey a commission is a commission lol  
> For looks, picture WF Solar and GGBB Wheein in terms of hair/Solar's eye makeup. No reference for clothing

"Oh! There she is, lemme get her. Yongsun! Hey Yong!"

Wheein winces at Byulyi's volume, taking another sip of her beer. Parties were not really her thing, though at least this one is organized by the school. Byulyi had been bothering her for days to go out, to "let loose like Hyejinnie and I do for once." 

It's not that it wouldn't be fun to relax, party, but she doesn't mean that.

(Plus Hyejin is staying at the dorm due to a massive final psych paper she has to write so they can't even gang up on Byulyi to make her shut up and drink.)

Byulyi wants her to find an alpha and, well. Do some _things_ with that alpha. Wheein isn't exactly opposed to finding a date, but some random alpha from a party? She'd rather get to know them, maybe be asked out, or at least meet them completely sober.

But alas, Byulyi knows how to get what she wants. Wheein finally agreed to go out if the older would return the laptop case she had taken (and was holding too high up for her to reach like an asshole) and let her finish studying for her last midterm in peace.

The next two days of blessed no-Byulyi interference had been amazing.

Until she remembered-or, Hyejin reminded her-that the older girl would probably bring along the alpha unnie she always talked about. As a music and performance double major, they had never met the other girl in their year of friendship with the beta, only knowing of her through stories. It's not that Wheein isn't open to the idea of a new friend, it's just that Byulyi is never subtle with the eyebrow motions she makes when she tells her about the alpha.

So while she's a little pissed Byulyi is clearly trying to make them...hit it off or set them up or whatever, she is curious about this cheerful, confident alpha friend Byulyi subtly gushes over. She can see a body weaving through the crowd, around their height, dark hair, and then she turns towards them.

And oh. Shit.

Oh _no_.

She's hot.

Like, _nice_ proportions and crop top and model walk and converse and smoky eye makeup and attractive smile hot.

Like, Wheein can't properly smell her but just remembering the whiffs she'd get from Byulyi's clothing is making her a little-

Oh no no double _no_ , she _cannot_ get wet for this alpha without even talking to her.

Well she _can_ , she totally can, but she won't.

......is she?

Wheein's shocked out of her staring by the alpha setting her hands on the table and flashing her a smile. Wheein returns it hesitantly before Byul slings an arm over the older girl's shoulder and her smile turns into a frown.

"I told you I'm not always just with you! I've been meaning to introduce you two so we can all hang out together. This is Wheein, she's in the grade below us."

"H-hello, I'm Jung Wheein." Wheein says instinctively, bowing. Even before she was hit with her looks, she'd been a little nervous about meeting a friend so important to Byulyi. Now she was _more_ fucking nervous, all because she had barely seen a picture of this girl or-

"Hello! Kim Yongsun, you can call me unnie if you'd like."

_Oh my god her fucking voice is hot too-_

"I-ah wait! Is that Sooyoung? I've been trying to find her for two days, she took my favorite pen-hold on, I'll be right-Sooyoung!"

 _G_ _od fucking dammit Moon Byulyi_ , she thinks, knowing that the amused chuckle she hears from Yongsun isn't meant to be subtle. Now she's buzzing with nerves and alone with this sexy, attractive older alpha.

And she's starting to get horny too.

"She's so weird," Wheein mutters, feeling warm when Yongsun giggles. She seems to smile easily and isn't crowding her space and smells relaxed.

"She really is. Ah, if only I had known better than to get attached. Oh, I like your tattoos."

"Thank you. I just got this one recently," she mumbles, pointing at her arm. Yongsun leans closer to look at it and Wheein forces herself not to inhale, knowing her intentions would be plain as day.

"It's nice. Is the tattoo parlor you go to around here?"

"Uh, sort of. It's a ten, fifteen minute drive? Good prices though, so..."

"Ah."

Wheein nods, taking a large sip of her beer. They stand there for a minute, looking out at the guys playing beer pong and circles of people. The music is coming from the kitchen, bass too strong to make the words out.

"So...how did you meet Byulyi?"

"She was in a club with my friend Hyejin, and we just started hanging out together. It's so hard to get rid of her," Wheein sighs. She's grateful to the beta, really, because her knowledge of the university is surprisingly helpful-knew the best places to park, which security guards wouldn't hassle you over a missing ID, and which of the stores restocked cereal and pasta the fastest. 

"Byul is pretty clingy, not that she admits it. She thinks she's so cool," the older chuckles.

"Right?"

"I met her through a music class. A friend of mine was sure she was an omega that liked me, based on my description, which...well, proved wrong once they met," she laughs.

Wheein nods, opening her mouth-

"Ha. So I'm-I'm guessing you don't have an omega, then? _Partner_ , I mean, y-alphas don't have people like _possessing_ them, I mean, neither would I if I were dating...someone...I just meant...um..."

_Whatthefuck-_

_What_ were those words? They were hers, but-god, now she's slightly turned on _and_ embarrassed, oh god _dammit Moon Byulyi-_

"No. I'm looking, though. Byulyi keeps...trying to set me up with the few omegas-and a beta or two-that she knows," Yongsun says, and Wheein's hyper-focused on how her fingers toy with her beer bottle. She nods a little late, trying to figure out a path forwards. Yongsun's gaze and her scent and her words are-are not easily dismissed and she manages a weak hum before clearing her throat.

"She-she isn't subtle at all, but erm...I mean...how's...um..."

She trails off, not quite sure how to ask...something that she isn't sure she should ask-isn't flirting supposed to be subtle or something? Wheein's done flirting, she's not bad-probably-Hyejin said she didn't suck and that's Hyejin, so, she probably isn't...completely flubbing it? 

"How's...my impression of you?"

Wheein nods, glancing up before crossing her arms over each other on the tabletop.

"I think you're cute and you smell _really_ good," Yongsun admits. She smiles at Wheein's squeak of _thanks_ and steps closer, reaching out to touch her forearm. "And I wouldn't mind talking to you some more. Yeah?"

Again, she just nods, knowing the alpha can see how hot her cheeks are.

"What do you think of me? I hope my scent isn't too strong, I've been reining it in a little."

"I...um...no no, you don't have to do that. Really. And I think you're um, pretty nice, and Byulyi unnie is a good...judge of character so...that's...and I, I think you smell nice...too...like, calming, and..."

Wheein blinks before Yongsun's hand suddenly finds her waist, a jolt going through her at the grip on her side, and starts pulling her towards the door. She follows and the hold on her changes until she's gripping Yongsun's hand, trailing behind the alpha. A few people move for them and Wheein absently drops her bottle in some sort of container by the door, blood thrumming. They're outside the house. Wait, why are they outside? It's cold outside and kind of dark as they walk down the stairs, and no one else is around-oh god no one else is around and they're going around the side-

Yongsun turns quickly and Wheein backs up against the wall. Shamefully, she feels herself getting hot and not terrified as the alpha gets closer, possibly about to murder her.

_I swear if Byulyi set me up to be mugged or killed I'm-I'll kill her-no, Hyejin will kill her, I'll be dead-oh god I'll be dead-_

Instead, Yongsun runs her tongue along her bottom lip and hesitates, dropping Wheein's hand. She doesn't back away or take out a knife or grab her hips- _stop thinking that, stop it-_

"What uh...wh..."

"Can you smell yourself, Wheein?"

Wheein sniffs, a hand coming up to cover her mouth and nose in embarrassment. She knew she was-because okay yes, she could feel that she was _excited_ by the friction in her clothing, but it's rarely been _this_ strong.

"Oh."

"Mmm."

She glances up and freezes at Yongsun's look-fuck. _Fuck_.

"Didn't...want you to be in the middle of a crowd smelling like that."

There's no way Yongsun can't tell exactly what's happening with her right now. With her body, her response to the alpha. But that's why she took her outside, what she was saying, w-she knows, knew-she's-shit-

Her hands press against the wall as Yongsun sets her shoulders back, holding eye contact. Wheein swallows before tilting her head up, inviting the alpha to keep inching closer. And closer. And the precision in her eye makeup is appreciated because it moves just so as Yongsun looks between her eyes before everything goes dark and Wheein realizes she's closed her own eyes-

Yongsun is...probably the best person she'd kissed. Not just the best kisser, literally the best person-because she knows, without Wheein saying anything, to pull her closer by the waist and hold her cheek and back her against the wall. It's firm and assertive, not rough-though maybe rough wouldn't be so bad. Her own hands have slid up to Yongsun's collarbone, fingers brushing her neck as she keeps the alpha right where she should be.

Wheein groans softly when Yongsun's hand slides across her waistband, a thumb pushing under her shirt. It's not even a small accident, it can't be, how quickly Yongsun's thigh slips between her legs and pushes her harder into the wall. Wheein whines, her hand going down to grab the back of the other girl's belt and pull her closer, harder. 

"Are you sensitive?" Yongsun breathes against her ear. Wheein squeezes her, nodding. "Do you want to...do you want me to..."

_I've been wet for the last twenty fucking minutes yes of course yes please please just tou-_

"Please?"

Yongsun smiles at her, kisses her jaw.

"Of course."

"I-I don't want to take anything off but..."

"I can work with that. Just relax for me," Yongsun whispers, nipping at her neck. Wheein grinds against her thigh, nodding, and leans her head back against the wall. Yongsun has an arm around her waist while the other holds the back of her head, toying with her hair before sliding around. There's a soft touch over her chest before she drags her hand down Wheein's side.

"I was wondering if it would be too forward to take your hand when we were at the table," she murmurs, hand burning a trail across Wheein's stomach. "But once I started smelling this from you, I just had to..."

"Unnie," she groans. She doesn't know how she wants Yongsun to do it, to touch her, but her instincts say she has to. The desperation with which she moves her hips and tugs at the alpha's arm is opposed to the sure, _sure_ feeling inside of knowing what the woman can do, how she _will_ make Wheein feel good, it's just a matter of _faster please now please_.

Her silent wishes are granted when her shorts' buttons are popped open and a thigh pushes up against her crotch, still letting her get friction while not crushing her. The zipper takes another second, maybe two where Wheein swallows, blood pounding and insides screaming for the alpha to just-just-

"You smell so good, baby...I wish I could get my mouth on you," Yongsun says suddenly, and Wheein reaches down to pull at her own shorts, needing _needing_ for Yongsun's hand to move faster-

_Because if she's going to talk like that-even though she's the reason we're outside and not somewhere she could-fuck-_

Her hips jolt at the first touch-it isn't proper, her damn underwear is in the way but it doesn't matter. Yongsun's fingers push against her shorts and press up and Wheein can't help the noises when she touches her clit, drags her fingers together and _pushes_. It's precise and electrifying-her hands are warm and Wheein has to wrap an arm around her neck to keep upright.

"Y-Yongsun unnie-"

 _"Fuck,_ I could smell-didn't think you were this wet."

Wheein tilts her head back, moaning at the heat of the mouth that immediately latches back onto her neck. She's found the right rhythm for her hips to jerk against Yongsun's thigh, to press herself harder against the fingers. She can't open her eyes but she hears her own panting and smells _Yongsun_ everywhere, feels the grip on her waist keeping her firmly in place while her other hand gives her too much and not enough. The urge to have something inside is a new one, one Wheein finds herself just on the edge of verbalizing when Yongsun shifts her hand-

"You're doing so good, baby."

and oh-

"Coming co _ming-ple-Yongs-"_

Wheein's whole body moves, pressing against the alpha, needing to hold hold _hold_ and not let her move. She curls forwards, burying her face in Yongsun's collar as her leg clasps tight around the alpha, hot, quick convulsions tearing through her. The volume of her moan makes her cut herself off quickly in shock, whimpering in the next second when Yongsun shifts them against the wall, pressing _hard_ against her clit again. Her chest shakes with each breath, tremors making it difficult to trust her grip so she's grateful-and sad-when Yongsun pulls her hand out of her shorts and uses it to hold her. 

It's damp, another small embarrassment that Wheein hazily realizes and quickly forgets when Yongsun's mouth is on her again. Her thigh is still there, giving her relief at the small rolls her hips are still making, taking the last little shocks of pleasure from her system. It's quieter now that she can control her breathing and Yongsun is working a mark onto the skin just past her collar. She relaxes her grip on the alpha just a little, lazily pressing kisses against the side of her head. There's a soft rumbling of satisfaction in her chest, similar in nature to the...the alpha's...scent...

She can feel-against her thigh-she's...she's...

Oh _fuck,_ she can understand the urge her classmates had talked about now where falling to your knees in front of a strong, caring, _deserving_ alpha is a want. A strong want. She can almost feel Yongsun's hand in her hair, encouraging her while she presses the alpha against the wall, holding-

"Wheein?"

She blinks before she can nod, still staring at the elder's mouth. 

"Do you want to come back to my apartment?"

"Yes please."

Her cheeks burn at how fast and humiliatingly eager she sounds but Yongsun just chuckles, taking her hand.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love "Oh no she's hot" panic and mixed with ABO, like, damn. Purposefully made it vague so you could imagine G!P Yong if you want or not.  
> The next MMM stuff will probably a story, not a one shot.  
> Let's chat on Twitter <3 [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to the alpha's place and get their shit rocked.  
> I mean that's-that's it folks. (And some mild comedy?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C0mmed by my top supporter, acegreatprank. I was told to have fun with it and that I get "bonus points if Wheein gets wrecked" XD. I tried.  
> I seriously think wheesun might be my main ship, they're so cute and funny and hot and angel line, like they don't flirt as often/in the same way as the other "pairings" but when they dooooo.  
> Please avert your gaze from the utter ABO filth this is, I'm a soft stan like 30% of the time.  
> Contains sex, low-key a praise kink, rough sex, penetrative sex (with and w/o condoms), mentions of the word c*ck(still hate that), brief restraint, mentions of (though no depiction of) heat/ruts, also this is G!P Yong cause alphas shift here. Also some dirty talk and like a lottttt of cursing.

_It's firm and assertive, not rough-though maybe rough wouldn't be so bad._

* * *

She doesn't text Byulyi that she's leaving with Yongsun-step #1 to make it harder for anyone to find her body if she does get murdered.

Then, she follows the alpha to the apartment complex where she lives, not even texting Hyejin that she isn't coming back tonight. Step #2.

 _She wouldn't need to fuck me like that to lure me away,_ Wheein says, and the thoughts of murder are banished as the alpha's hand ghosts over her lower back. It would be fine if they were already in private but they're just in the elevator, alone. The alpha doesn't grab her ass or pin her to the wall but the light grip is so faintly possessive that Wheein just wants more. She presses against Yongsun's side, looking up at her face as the hand on her back wraps around to her side.

"Unnie..."

The elevator doors open and she just can't stop smelling the alpha.

Not that she can't get the scent out of her nose-she has her face buried in the alpha's neck, inhaling deeply as arms move around her. The door Yongsun led her to is just past the turn of the hallway, so no one can see them and that was _all_ Wheein needed to pull the alpha close. They've been making out, if not quite dry humping, for at least a minute or two. Her mind's fuzzy and Yongsun's clearly _excited_ , she can feel it, but hasn't gotten her keys out yet. A hand slides down past the appropriate line of her hips and squeezes her ass and Wheein groans into the alpha's mouth, impatience flaring.

"Take me inside already."

And Yongsun does, chuckling once at her innuendo before fishing her keys out. Wheein stays against the door, looking at her cutely and toying with the front of her pants, _dangerously_ close to an area that wanted to be touched.

The door clicks and Yongsun pushes her through, holding one arm so she doesn't stumble. Wheein has enough of a sense of propriety to kick her shoes off before leaning into the alpha's arms, kissing the base of her neck before working upward. The alpha moans in approval but stops her hands after they undo her belt, squeezing.

"Yongsun unnie...please..."

"I'm not fucking you against the wall, that's not-come on," Yongsun says, tugging the omega's arm.

"Maybe I was going to suck you off," Wheein responds.

"You can do that after I've fucked you."

And Wheein can't argue with that stellar logic. 

The alpha pulls her down a short hallway into a bedroom-neat, bright walls, messy bedsheets. She turns on a lamp and shuts the door as Wheein sits on the bed, emptying her pockets onto the nightstand. Yongsun wastes absolutely no time in crawling on top of her, pushing a hand under her shirt and kissing her firmly. She doesn't push the omega onto her back but does straddle her waist, slipping her hands down to briefly squeeze her thighs.

Yongsun's hands leave her and Wheein slowly discards her socks as the alpha ties her hair back. Her stomach is already exposed and Wheein slides a hand across it, slowly working down to the top of her pants. Yongsun's arms drop and a hand comes forwards to help her unbutton the straining fabric, a little rush of adrenaline spiking through the omega as she watches. The fabric is pushed down and she looks at the alpha's eyes as she rubs her through her underwear, hot and firm in her hold. Yongsun lets her just touch for a moment, eyes hooded.

"I-do you have condoms?"

"Yeah, of course."

Yongsun nods, pulling away to yank open a nearby drawer. Wheein watches her stretch to the side and shifts onto her knees, grabbing her waistband firmly as she leans back.

"Wh-oh-"

She pulls the alpha out through her underwear, swallowing once as it hits her. Not-Yongsun's cock doesn't hit her, the realization of _oh yeah we're going to have proper sex like penetrative sex fuck_ does and her insides clench even as she moves her head down. She's not fully hard but still thick, heavy, and Wheein licks languidly along the shaft before taking it into her mouth.

"Mmmm...fuck," she hears, a hand grabbing onto her shoulder. _"Wheein..._ I'm-I'm clean, by the way."

She hums, lips bending into a smile around the alpha's cock as she moans. This isn't really a comfortable position for her neck and she can't take all of the alpha in her mouth, but she just wants a taste. She drags her tongue up and back down the alpha's length, appreciating the little squeezes to her shoulder. Her hips stay surprisingly still, little grunts betraying her effort. 

"What a good mouth you've got..."

Wheein pulls back, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and winking.

"You said after, though, so I'll stop. And me too."

It's a little risky to tease some alphas like that but Yongsun hangs out with Byulyi-she's either got a sense of humor or is masochistic. Maybe both.

The alpha just rolls her eyes and grabs a fistful of her sweater, urging her arms up and pulling it over her head. Wheein wraps her arms around the alpha's neck once they're free, tilting her head invitingly. Her nose goes to it instantly, followed by curious lips that press and begin to suck on her throat. She gets pushed back slowly, a thigh forcing its way between her leg and Wheein shivers as Yongsun's weight comes down on her, hard and-fleeting?

Wheein's breath hitches as the alpha yanks her shorts down her legs, a palm holding her pelvis still. It's warm but not close enough and she squirms, pouts when her hands pull away. She watches the alpha open the wrapper, one hand pumping herself and Wheein's spit makes her motions slick. She looks thick in the low light, underwear dark and her artist brain shouldn't think about contrast, not when the alpha's taste is still on her lips.

_Having sex-want it in, alpha, art later._

Yongsun pulls the condom on, growling as Wheein parts her legs. The omega runs her hands up her own torso, impatiently rubbing at her chest and collarbone before the alpha leans back over her.

"Fuck, you smell so...I really want to taste you after." Wheein pushes her hips at that, impatient and infuriatingly _more_ aroused at that image. "What is it?"

Wheein tilts her head, still grinding down against the alpha's thigh.

"You look like you want something, baby," she breathes, and Wheein _whines_. Yongsun licks her lips and presses her cheek against the side of her head, inhaling. "Tell me, tell me how you want it-"

"Wanna ride you," and she's proud of herself for not stuttering, prouder as Yongsun smirks. The alpha cups her face with one hand and Wheein kisses her, hot and approving as a tongue slides over her lips.

She pulls away too soon and turns onto her back, one hand stroking herself. Ready for it, for her.

"Guessing you don't need lube?"

Her body jolts and grows warmer as two of the alpha's fingers press up against a sensitive area through her underwear, the fabric sticky and warm and still _in the way_.

"Nope, now...just..."

Yongsun's hands slides down her side and ghosts across her stomach, which retreats at the touch. She's...gotten a little shy, recently, having put on a little weight this semester. But Yongsun doesn't focus on her stomach, she simply pulls her underwear down and groans. Wheein feels herself tremble as she lifts up high enough for the alpha to push the fabric down past her knees, leaving her bare and wet and _fuck_.

It hasn't been like _years_ but it's been a few months. She still knows how to mount an alpha, her instincts aren't that lost, so she grips her carefully. Yongsun's hands rush up to her sides and hover there as the head pushes into her, wide and sudden. Yongsun's groan is softer than her own but grows lower in time with Wheein forcing herself down. Her muscles tremble and repeatedly clench in shock but if this much already feels good-

 _All of it, yes,_ Wheein thinks to herself, arms shaking in Yongsun's grip as she pulls up and jerks down, mouth dropping open as her next thrust smacks her down solidly into Yongsun's lap.

It's been–she's had an alpha before and a beta guy and toys but this–

_Full._

She rocks just a little bit, exhaling heavily. Yongsun waits below her, one hand on her leg and eyes on her face. Wheein swallows, pushing her hair back before slowly rising up and sinking back down.

"Oh...fuck. You're so good, Wheein, so tight," she hears faintly, and she presses down to meet the alpha's sudden thrust. It pries a moan from her and she hastens to put a hand on the alpha's torso, rolling her hips once more before starting to bounce.

"Shit, deep," she mutters, muscles flexing and the familiar sensation of pressure coming back. Yongsun lets her lead and Wheein begins to ride her faster, going a little higher, then a little slower, then pushing against Yongsun's waist, trying to dig down into her. There's no more, she has all of the alpha inside her and she clenches down, rubbing a hand over her chest. Yongsun just watches, eyes half-lidded and muscles flexing in response to Wheein's cries.

"Mmm...shit...

There's a _sensation_ against her stomach and Wheein can't help but groan as she sees the alpha's abdomen flex, barely defined muscles that she'd felt earlier making an appearance in the low light. She drags a hand inwards to scratch over them and gasps through closed lips as Yongsun shifts to press up harder. She lacks the bulging muscle of male alphas but Yongsun is _strong_ , somehow pushing up into her even with Wheein's weight on her lap. If she looked back there'd be feet braced on the bed, ready to thrust up into her but keeping mostly still so Wheein can take.

The first proper, wet _slap_ of Yongsun's body against her has Wheein moaning openly, working her hips in a circle before pushing up higher. Her head lolls to the side as thrusts herself back down with force, eye struggling to stay open and watch Yongsun's jaw flex.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Aren't you?" Wheein responds, making a point to rock her hips forwards. Yongsun swallows and nods, tongue swiping across her lips before she drags her hands down, drawing shocking trails across her thighs. She's...embarrassingly close, maybe not embarrassingly considering how damp her shorts were, how Yongsun had fucked her just half an hour ago-and the alpha's been hard just as long, is clearly holding back somewhat. 

A hand on her stomach, suddenly, then a thumb on her clit-

"Fuck," Wheein chokes, grinding her hips down quickly. "Unnie...alpha, _yes-"_

"Come on-shit-you're going to make me come, take it-so _fucking_ tight, yes- _Wheein-"_

Wheein jerks her hips forwards and convulses around the alpha as she comes, shaking and stuck mid-breath for a staggering moment. Then she gasps, bucking her hips back and forth and pushing the alpha's hand from her clit.

Yongsun's nails drag down her sides before stopping, abdomen seizing under Wheein's palm. She pushes up once, twice before allowing herself to relax and exhale. There's movement inside of Wheein as she groans happily, not what she wants but still good from the alpha, throbbing and little jabs and pleased huffs. She leans forwards, pleased at the new stretch as Yongsun's arms wrap around her waist, keeping her balanced.

The alpha meets her eyes, steady, and churns her hips upwards and Wheein knows her face betrays the sensitivity because she doesn't do it again.

"C'mere," she hears, and the omega gladly shifts to lay against her chest.

Wheein licks at her neck as she relaxes, pressing back against the hands that drag down her thighs. Her head is still light and buzzing, body heavy by comparison. It, really...the scent and movements and fill of this alpha were getting to her.

Yongsun's body shifts and Wheein rolls with her, keeping her legs up and sighing as Yongsun presses down. 

But she doesn't get to savor it for much longer because Yongsun takes a slow breath and pulls back, shushing her complains. The alpha's lips leave hers as well and Wheein feels like it's too soon, too needy to whine at the loss. The thigh grinding down onto her core is an _okay_ replacement, aided by the scent that's keeping her body warm. And wanting.

Her heart jumps as the alpha noses at her breasts, licking just above them and biting one softly over her bra. Wheein's core burns as she props herself up to watch Yongsun descend, legs tilting inwards even as an elbow scrapes the inside of her thigh. It's very close and sensual and it's been-been a while since she felt a tongue there, like that.

"Mm?"

"I said I wanted to taste you," she murmurs, and she doesn't waste any more damn time because the next thing Wheein feels is a long, raw drag of a tongue against her clit and she drops her shoulders back down onto the bed. A hand comes up and her breast feels warm under the attention, just a grip and slight rolls but feeling _more_ as Yongsun kisses her right where she'd taken the alpha's cock.

"Unnie," she exhales, turning her face into the pillow. She's _sensitive_ , damn this attentive alpha. Her ankles lock together and Yongsun doesn't try to free her head, just puts a steadying hand on her thigh while she licks. Slow but not soft, pressing onto slick skin and barely pushing into her at all. Wheein opens her eyes to see her own fingers in the sheets, bunched tightly as Yongsun takes a breath.

"You like this?"

Wheein hums affirmatively, tossing her head to the opposite side as Yongsun's tongue slips up to tease just her clit.

"Use words."

"Yes-like it-good-"

Yongsun rumbles softly and Wheein tenses, feeling a flash of embarrassment at how sloppy her thighs feel. The alpha's face must be wet and her body hasn't plateaued in arousal so she'll just-

A pair of fingers press at her entrance and Wheein jerks down against them, groaning happily as Yongsun doesn't hesitate. They push up and curl and drag down and Wheein whines, mumbles something she can't make out herself. Her fingers aren't long, they don't reach far but they press and stretch and provide her with something solid while a thumb teases her clit, drawing little sparks and jolts and ticking up the temperature. her body had faded down to warm after their shared release but now the chill in her shoulders is leaving, sheets growing hotter beneath them.

Her second orgasm is usually the easiest to coax out of her, and like this? She wants to last longer, Yongsun seems to be enjoying herself a decent amount but-she has to stop doing so well.

_No she absolutely does not._

“Fuck,” Wheein breathes. She feels the muscles in her thighs spasm and pulls at the sheets, groaning. “Unnie, so good...oh shit.”

She glances down and fights another call or whimper because fuck-fucking fuck, her eyes. She's concentrating, hand moving slowly but mouth open with just the edge of her tongue visible, the rest of it-

Wheein whines up at the ceiling, head dizzy because it's hard to breathe when all her energy is stuck in her stomach and her very lungs ache, ready, so _ready_ -just needs to get out, but Yongsun's teasing her with teeth and Wheein's about to _fucking_ lose it. Ways of addressing the older run through her mind but-

"Yongsun-Yongsun- _fuck, stop,_ I'm going to co _me-"_

"Come all over my fingers baby," is that last thing she hears before her stomach twists and her head throbs, legs turning and clamping on Yongsun's head as she comes. Her back bends before she's forced down and her upper body rises up in retaliation, some part of her needing to curl and go stiff. The alpha pins her hips but still gets her shoulders clawed at as Wheein writhes, _good_ and _hot_ and _alpha_ and _harder_ repeating in her mind and maybe off her tongue.

"Shit," she hears. She doesn't release her head yet, can't, but slowly catches her breath as Yongsun laps at her. The edge of her tongue hits _there_ and Wheein fusses through aftershocks, pushing at her head.

"You're trying to kill me, I swear, stop..."

Yongsun's laugh is thankfully not pressed against her skin but still disturbs the air as she sits up, wiping at her mouth. She moves away for a moment, something crinkling-condom-and Wheein takes a breath, slowly combing her hair back. The alpha's eyes go over her arms as she hovers and Wheein feels nails trace over the words on her forearm, probably curious about the English letters. Soft, suddenly, not the force that just trapped her hips as she dragged Wheein through an orgasm again.

_Give to her-yes give, fuck, she's made you come thrice in the last two hours-_

"What do you want?" Wheein asks, teasingly licking her lips. Yongsun looks down at her, considering. She recognizes the feeling of the alpha's length on her thigh, thick and wet. "However you want me, want you to have it."

"Fuck...turn over."

Wheein does so slowly, heaving herself up onto her elbows so she can drag a pillow underneath her body. Then a second one, because she isn't tilting herself that far forwards yet. She doesn't present herself, not for this...hopefully-more-than-one-night-stand, but she does pull her hair over her shoulder so the alpha can nose at her neck. Yongsun is on her quickly, body moving already and Wheein can barely make out her hips grinding against the mattress.

_Not where that should be._

"Yongsun–in, please in-you-yes," Wheein moans, jerking backwards when she feels Yongsun rubbing against her thigh. The alpha pulls away suddenly and Wheein protests, harshly pulling her back by her bra strap.

_Never got that off, fuck. Next time._

"Fuck me, please-"

_Next time?_

"I-I need another condom-"

"No," Wheein growls, pulling the alpha down by her shoulder. Yongsun rumbles in frustration, the omega titling her head back with a whine. "Please...I'll take the pill after, please, t-timing should be okay too...want it..."

"Are you sure?"

Wheein nods quickly, reaching back and fumbling for a hold on the alpha. Her hand is squeezed and pushed aside as the alpha shuffles up behind her, fingers holding her thighs before she grinds. Wheein can't watch but she knows the alpha does as her cock slips forwards, dragging along her clit before Yongsun holds herself still. She doesn't go in _slowly_ but it still takes a breath or two before Wheein feels hips meet her shaking thighs and she can moan. The alpha's fucking _throbbing_ and maybe harder and it's just so fucking...filling. She can bear down and feel hot and held open and it's as electrifying as it is satisfyingly natural.

"Oh fuck," Wheein croaks, pushing her head against the pillows. "Fu...fucking hell, fuck."

"Wheein..."

Yongsun's hands go from her waist to her ass and then back, fingers flexing on her hipbones as she holds tightly. She thrusts _too_ slowly, dragging against oversensitive walls, and Wheein lets out a silent exhale. She's not deeper but-but larger this way, the fill is different-angles had something to do with it, maybe if she was more of a nerd she could figure it out but her brain just says _yes more yes._

"Faster-alpha..."

"Let me feel you first," and _fuck_ if that wouldn't be more of a turn on-it still _is_ one, but it would be more of one-if she weren't being almost delicate. She doesn't seem super heavy or like she'll mark up Wheein's back and the omega grumbles at the treatment-they did soft already.

"Are you needy, baby?"

A small part of her prickles indignantly because _no_ , she's-she's-

But the rest of her melts and goes _yes yes for you please_ as a whimper escapes her throat because fuck. She is.

Fuck, is she going to make her to beg? 

"Maybe," she whispers, and Yongsun thrusts sharply and suddenly and Wheein muffles her squeak, toes digging into the sheets. Yongsun shifts over her and Wheein just waits for more, more that doesn't come because the alpha moves slowly again. Not as she should want to, doesn't she- _rough_ , alphas like rough, they like taking and-and teasing, sure, but she has to have been so painfully hard for the last twenty minutes, she should just...

Wheein cants her hips backwards and is told off in a growl, a squeeze to her sides. Yongsun is groaning softly but it's not enough, not giving her what she _needs-_

Which is to be fucking _fucked_ already, Wheein knows the alpha has it, she can _give it._

 _Take_ it.

“Please alpha, please,” she finally begs her, turning her head. “I really want it, unnie, please, want you-”

Wheein gasps as she changes her pace immediately, fast and forceful. Her mouth doesn't keep up with her at first and her moans crescendo before dropping to a babble, variations of the alpha's name and _yes_ and _harder_ spilling out. All she needs, yes, if she keeps going-she has to, she _has to._ The bed creaks and Wheein feels herself shudder at the idea it showing signs of them fucking, something past the ruined sheets.

Yongsun's hands disappear from her thighs and come down on either side of her head, skin smacking into her ass at the new angle. A thumb goes over one of her wrists and Wheein groans in approval, pushing her arm into the grasp. Yongsun pins her other arm with a sudden snarl and Wheein can only think _yes yes yes, hold, take._ She's whining prettily for the alpha, approval replacing the earlier impatience as she keeps fucking little sparks along her limbs.

Yongsun can give. She can take it and she wants it and she will, just, she just has to keep going, _harder_.

_"Yes..."_

Yongsun is properly panting into her ear, voice growing hoarse as she grunts and keeps _fucking_ talking-

"You want it baby?"

"Fuck, you feel so good-"

"Wheein, god-you're so hot for me, so fucking wet-such a good omega-"

"Yes," Wheein moans, "good, want it, so full, please-"

It's been so long since her omega self was this present, this demanding during sex but it's out and it _wants_. It writhes and claws at her walls, urging her to just beg and arch her neck and open herself, but she _thinks_ she can hold it back.

Her head must be more lost than she realizes because her next words aren't intentional.

"Alpha- _knot_ _me_ , want it, please-"

_She's not in a rut, she can't do it but maybe another time? Another time, more, during a cycle-god, Wheein wants to ride her when they're calm and get slammed into the wall when she's desperate, the alpha huffing and biting at her, claiming her-fuck._

She wants _this_ alpha, not too arrogant or pliant or gentle or rude-fun and sweet and sexy and almost familiar. She wants it so bad it frightens her for a moment, spine tingling, just a second in between thrusts and then she's full and _fuck_ , what was wrong again?

 _Nothing, nothing, just more,_ her inner omega whines, and Wheein closes her eyes again, lets her scent say _more, more._ Her knees skid up the bed and Yongsun pulls her legs back with a grumble, nails prickling at her waist as she has to slow down for a second.

"Yeah?"

She barely remembers what she said but Yongsun's voice is raspy and low and _good-_

"Yes-please-alpha _please-"_

 _"Fuck-_ I'd knot you if I could, you'd take it so well, just like you take me right now-I can feel how much you want it. So good, good girl, yes-"

She gasps as Yongsun bites into her neck, just below her ear-it's high, not a mating bite but _oh_ does her body tremble and crumple under the sensation; it's a _holding_ bite and Wheein feels her body respond in how slick the smacks between them are, how smooth Yongsun can make her strokes and how high her rhythmic grunts get. Her upper body is moved for her by the alpha, pushed down and held solidly against the shuddering mattress, her neck taut and trembling in response.

"Yongsun-ah-"

The bite on her neck becomes firmer and Wheein keens, taking that to mean _yes soon_ as the alpha fucks into her. One of the hands on her arms slides up to crush her hand, forcing fingers between her own and Wheein's inner omega preens. 

"Yes-alpha-more, _yes-"_

The thrusts get slower for a moment and Wheein hisses in displeasure because that was _less_ , not more, brows furrowing even as she pushes back into the alpha's thrusts.

"Yongs-alpha-"

Fingers push and drag at her clit and Wheein feels the first tears leak from her eyes. She can push with her toes but her neck and head are held in place-she's _overheating_ , it's-Yongsun's moving harshly, just like she _needs_ and it's _wonderful_ but the drag of sweaty, firm fingers on her clit-

Then she pitches her hips _down_ and Wheein burrows down against the pillows, tortured by the stuck pressure in her stomach because _wait wait for her want it together yes hurry_. _Hurry._ Yongsun must feel her desperate convulsions, literally feel her because she goes faster and her fingers move in rhythm with her hips-

"Too much _too much,_ unnie, _alpha, please_ -Yong _sun-"_

Wheein _thinks_ she comes another time, she doesn't know if she can but something really really good happens as Yongsun smashes into her and stays. Her hips push forwards insistently and Wheein's moan turns into a shout as the alpha fills her, finally. Hot and damp and warm and muscles sparking and burning as the bite on her neck gets just a _little_ too rough and then relaxes, the alpha's growl vibrating through her. She comes so _much_ , Wheein's body instinctively bearing down to hold it in and something besides sweat finally running down her thighs. Her limbs shake under the alpha's hold, curling in and scratching at the sheets as she repeats _yes yes yes_ because it's all she can think. _Yes yes alpha full-_

_"Wheein-shit-"_

Her insides and thighs are sensitive as Yongsun pushes, forcing her body up the bed as her back arches to accommodate. She works herself deeper even as there's nowhere further to go, Wheein's muscles pliant and responsive. The series of choked curses is almost unnoticed with the way the omega struggles to catch her breath, satisfyingly crushed against the bed by the alpha. 

It's _delicious_ and Wheein allows herself to bask in the overheated, sensitive state. Her body shakes and tenses around the alpha, throat emitting little whines even as she tries to calm herself down. The licking and sucking at her neck helps, mind imagining how it would feel if she did get knotted. She coughs once, breathing raspy before she swallows and sighs.

 _This alpha, like this one,_ something says, but Wheein pushes it down. She shouldn't get ahead of herself, even if the scent around her was sweet and relaxing and lacked the gross tinge of arrogance and superiority that came with some alphas.

"Fuck..."

Sensation at her hip, suddenly, and Wheein registers the arm wrapped around the front of her waist, holding her hips just off the pillows and against the alpha. It's tight and makes it harder to squirm away from and push back against Yongsun's lazy rolls but it's good. It's safe. The motions stop, though Yongsun's mouth still works at her neck. The bite mark is going to bruise so nicely...

Hazily, she realizes her legs are buzzing and pushes a hand against the alpha's stomach, grumbling. 

"My legs are asleep..."

 _Pull out_ was not in her sentence but Yongsun does so anyways, tipping her over to lay on her side. The alpha mumbles something about a shower later and _good_ before nosing the back of her neck, content.

She doesn't respond, briefly distracted (and embarrassed) by the trail of–of liquids slipping down between her thighs. Her hair is brushed back over her shoulder, fingers rubbing the bite and Wheein struggles not to arch her neck up into the touch.

_Shower and different sheets for sure._

Her brain is mushy and tingling and she tries to think about tomorrow, if she has to be anywhere...

But she can't think of anything besides the hand on her side, gently massing muscles that are sure to be sore tomorrow. Maybe they don't need to talk in this post-sex silence but she wants...she feels words could do better than pheromones for a moment.

"You're not bad with your mouth," she mumbles.

_Maybe not those words._

Yongsun laughs.

"Gave me time to...catch up. Plus you tasted good."

Her nose presses into the back of Wheein's neck and...if she could've gone another round, god. This alpha...

Yongsun chuckles again and Wheein huffs, curious.

"I can't believe...Byulyi's going to be _insufferable_ after this," and Wheein groans. She's right. "She was pretty sure we'd get along, and well..."

"That...I might actually have to thank her. Maybe," Wheein insists, ignoring the rush at Yongsun's spoken pleasure at their encounter. Then she shivers, fumbling for the covers. The alpha's hand goes over hers and pulls it back, prompting her to look back over her shoulder. It's still dim and her eyes are still dark but something about them catches Wheein by surprise.

"Shower? I can change the sheets while you start."

 _Sleep here_ is what she means but the offer is still nice.

"Yeah. Please," she adds. Her body protests as Yongsun separates them again, this time going further, and Wheein hastily squashes a whimper. Yongsun offers her a hand, lower body already shifted back as she pries Wheein from the warmth of the bed. Her cheeks burn at the wet trails down her shaky legs but the alpha just helps her along to the bathroom, chuckling.

"You knew my legs would be weak after that," she whines, but it's playful and the alpha's nose crinkles.

"You scratched me up," the alpha retaliates, and, well. That's true.

"I can do it again in the morning." That's _also_ true.

* * *

Of course. Of course of course _of course_ Hyejin is waiting in front of their dorm. It was Sunday and they'd usually go get food and walk around and gossip but she'd sorta...gotten sidetracked.

"Mmm...darn it," Wheein sighs, dragging a hand down her face. Yongsun watches her, amused, as she fixes her hair and makes sure her shorts are done up correctly. It's sort of...uncomfortable without underwear, because hers...got...well.

_"Off, alpha...yes..."_

Because okay, perhaps she was sore to the point of pain and very much not able to do what they had yesterday again but she _still_ coaxed the alpha into fucking her after they ate breakfast, hard and slow and filling. Laid out on her back neck bared and deliciously full as Yongsun held her thighs and broke her into a sweat again, lips pressed at the spot right behind her ear. She left more marks on the alpha's back than all of last night but it was deeply, achingly _good._

(Though they had to use a condom again, for cleanliness' sake.)

Yongsun repaid her for the claw marks on her back by deepening the bruises that were already forming on her neck around the bite mark. The deep, _beautiful_ bite mark that smelled like the alpha and was sure to make her wet again later.

But whatever, she doesn't have class for another five hours and she can bear Hyejin's teasing.

"Text me?" she asks, leaning into the alpha's personal space as she unbuckles. They'd exchanged numbers earlier, Wheein still dazed from her orgasm and naming the contact _Hot alpha unnie._

Yongsun chuckles at her and nods, patting her head affectionately. She leans closer to kiss Wheein's forehead and the omega opens the door quickly, knowing she has to leave before she wants more. Again.

"Bye unnie," she says cutely, and Yongsun mimics her. It's cringy. (And weirdly endearing.)

Hyejin's eyebrows shoot up to the moon when she walks over, eyes flicking between her and the alpha driving away before looking her up and down.

"Damn."

Wheein grins, tiredly looping an arm around her shoulder.

"Uh huh."

"Oh my god you smell-did you two _just_ fuck?"

"Like twenty minutes ago."

Hyejin manages to get out of her hold by the second flight of stairs and drags her up to their room by her collar. She complains about the smell and the pheromones from her mauled neck and orders her to shower. Wheein wanders into her room instead, dropping her keys and phone and just smiling as Hyejin whines at her.

"Byulyi unnie said you were off with an alpha...didn't believe her drunk ass at first."

Wheein laughs as she changes into sleep shorts, pressing the shirt into her face. It still smelled like the alpha, warm and vanilla and tinged with sex.

"Mmhmm," is all Wheein manages, and then she collapses into bed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Oh sheesh. What?"

"Can you get me a day after pill?"

" _Jung Whee_ -shit, fine. God, how fucking hard did you get fucked? Lazy ass."

"I came like _five_ ti-"

Hyejin slams the door shut with a shout and Wheein croaks out a _love you_ in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckin hell wrote too much sex I need a few  
> days  
> This is my Twitter, where I say things and also link my comms/announce when new slots open: [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


End file.
